Hymn Potter
by Kithrin
Summary: A ward performing 'above and beyond' expected a giant tower, a bad landing, reyvateils, and a family. OCXHarry


Hymn Potter

Chapter 1: New Home...

"_Hymnose language"_

_'thoughts/telepathy'_

_'_**mental defense, example: mind guardian'**

AN: I'm a bit too lazy to look up the hymnose words for ALL casual conversations in which they are used, if you see an entire sentence italicized, it's in hymnose.

AN2: yes another fic, my muse is fickle.

AN3: my theory as to Ar Tonlico Tech is it is closer to magitech, then normal tech, and the tower is mostly a giant communal focus for Reyvateils.

IMPORTENT AN: I'm using tower from 1st game: size estimate, at least five miles, the art book says that Rinkernator (top of tower) is above the stratosphere... Acrophobia ho!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man had just walked away from a baby he had left on the one year old's aunt's doorstep. The man was confident that his plans would prove fruitful, and that the blood-wards would keep the boy safe.

There was just one problem with wards, especially powerful blood based ones. Wards have a rough sentience, a sentience based off of the purpose of the wards. In the case of the wards around the house the young boy was left at had a singular purpose, a purpose that the old man agreed with, except the author of the book he learned the ward from, forgot to add a single line to the translation. The wording Dumbledore read stated that it would protect the person used as focus for the ward as long as he called the residence home. The problem is, the left out words, "No matter the cost."

The "No matter the cost," clause caused the wards to make a decision, one that would protect young Harry better than him staying at the house, but would destroy the wards in the process.

Decision made, the wards activated for the first and last time.

Harry wouldn't be seen again in that world for nearly ten years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hymn! Calm down!" A young white haired woman yelled as she saw her adopted eleven year old child fretting.

Said child was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress in black and white that covered the child from below the chin downwards, and the skirt ended at just above the knee. Hymn had black hair, with a double silver lightning bolt pattern that started at the center of her/his forehead and split to two distinct bolts that went the entire length of the child's hair, that reached to mid back that had a white edged black bow mid way down. On the left side of Hymn's face a piece of hair came down and had a ring in it. The odd thing about the outfit, was that no matter what Hymn put on, it was altered to be that outfit until Hymn took it off. To finish the outfit off was a blood red maid headband.

They were both in the Rinkernator, her personal sanctuary at the very top of the tower in which they live, even after the planet's surface was restored, and one of the few places Hymn can go to get away from Miros and Neath, Hymns best friend and adoptive sister respectively.

Hymn loved the two, but put them in the same room as him at the same time, and property damage is assured. Put them in the same room as each other without him, and the chances of property damage drops by about ten percent.

"_I'm sorry mom, but I need to burn some energy off, those two are fighting again."_ Hymn replied exasperated.

Shurelia's head went into her hands with a groan, and in order to get her mind off the issue, started to turn away to some of the screens showing the status of the tower.

Before she could however a large burst of flame appeared in the middle of the room. A burst of flame that dissipated to show an old man holding onto the tail feathers of a flame red bird in a death-grip. The old man had a large white beard, and garishly colored robes. He was also soaked in sweat from fear and had a pasty white complexion.

Calling up some of her what dog like guardians, and her linker armor, Shurelia spoke in a demanding voice, " Who are you? This is a restricted area!"

She then noticed... the bird, and was inexplicably angry, even angrier than her sanctuary being invaded. She started singing an attack spell, when she was tackled by Hymn.

"Mom no! We need to know how he got here first!" Hymn said, trying to convince his mom to calm down.

She narrowed her eyes at 'the bird' and gritting her teeth, she walked up to the man, whom was surrounded by the guardians.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" she demanded once again.

Hymn then walked past Shurelia and standing close to the man, reached up and waved hand in front of the mans face, then snapped his/her fingers a few times. During this, the bird was trying to get his tail feathers out of the man's hand.

With a sigh, and a glare at the bird, she walked over and activated a direct line to the knight HQ in Platina. "Lyner, we have an intruder in the Rinkernator, bring a full squad, a bird cage, and a medic."

The response came quickly over the comm, "Sorry, no can do on the full squad, there was a small monster outbreak, and with our current reduced numbers, well there's only me and Croix here." a pause then, "a bird cage?"

"Fine, just get up here. I'll explain when you get here," the Reyvateil origin sighed, and turned to address Hymn, only to find him/her standing upon one of her ELMA guardians, with a marker. The old man's beard, face and clothing had quickly become a mess of doodles , and even the trapped bird wasn't spared.

"HYMN!" Shurelia yelled.

"_What? No rule states that you cant draw on a captive. Besides I was also checking him for weapons, all he had was a stick, here mom,"_ Hymn presented the 'stick' he took off of the old man.

Shurelia took the stick and decided to sit and wait for the cavalry to come and take the intruder away, along with the bird, that she still couldn't figure out why it pissed her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later a revived old man, whom they found out was named Dumbledore, and his bird Fawks, were situated in an interrogation room sitting at a table with a pitcher of water and a glass near both sides of the table, across from him sat Lyner, with Shurelia in the linkage armor floating behind him.

Lyner placed some pages of paper down and took up a pen before asking the first question, "Name?"

"Is this really necessary?" the bearded one asked.

"You were in a restricted section of the tower, a section that less than a handful have authorized access to, now name."

Dumbledore sighed as he decided to play along, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Now how, and why did you invade the Rinkernator?"

"I didn't mean to, Fawkes and I were looking for a boy that had gone missing nearly ten years ago, unfortunately we missed when flaming in," Dumbledore paused as he noticed the confused look on the faces of his interrogators. "Phoenixes like Fawkes can teleport him/herself in a burst of flame, we ended up very, very high..." at this point the old man paled and started shaking.

Fortunately Lyner was able to fill in the rest while his prisoner was out of it, the bird probably sent him to a location at the same altitude. Taking a glass of water he splashed the old man knocking him out of his trauma induced shock. "I get the idea, now you said that you are looking for someone, who is it?"

"I'm looking for a boy named Harry Potter, he vanished from the home I placed him at," Dumbledore explained, regaining his composure.

Lyner looked at the man and was about to respond, when Hymn opened the door, "_Mom? Dad? You asked me to bring the old man's stick?_" he asked.

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes, the boy (girl?) he was looking for just found him, the same messy Potter hair, although the hair length and style mitigated it, and green eyes that came from his mother. The only thing that was different than he expected was that the scar had faded into near invisibility, his pupil having a faint prismatic light in them, and that the boy spoke a language that he couldn't understand. Oh, and the fact that the child appeared to be a girl "Harry?" he asked.

Lyner face-palmed and groaned. "Hymn, pull up a chair, this man thinks you are the one he's looking for. Just stay on this side."

"Hymn?"

"Lyner and I found him, and adopted him, he was found in a place a baby really shouldn't be. No explanation, just some odd shredded paper." Shurelia explained confusing Dumbledore by using male pronouns.

"I see, I have something to give her, it's the reason I was looking for her, do you have the envelope that was in one of my pockets?" at seeing Lyner nod he continued, "could you give it to Harry?"

Lyner pulled out the opened envelope and handed it to Hymn whom started reading the contents, "We read them, since we needed an explanation of why you were there. You want our son to go to your school? Why? He's been getting his education here."

"His birth parents wanted him to, and we can teach him magic, which most likely you are not teaching him," Dumbledore impatiently explained, not used to explaining himself. "If you give me my wand back I can give a demonstration."

Lyner cautiously handed the stick Hymn took off the man back, since it was looking like a misunderstanding.

The old man pointed his wand at his empty glass and said, "Aquamenti." Causing water to spout from the tip of the wand and fill up the glass.

"I see, what exactly does your school teach?" Lyner asked as Shurelia moved over to help hymn read the peaces of parchment.

"For the first two years we teach the basics of charms, which are general purpose spells, transfiguration, turning one thing into another, Defense against the dark arts which teaches students how to defend themselves, astronomy the study of stars, history, and potions," the headmaster explained proudly, and was a little surprised to see Lyner frowning.

"What about the rest of the core courses, math, the sciences, language to teach communication skills, and geography along with the rest of the social studies?" Lyner asked concerned, since these types of courses were the corner stone of their education system.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "We offer Arithmacy, the study of the magical property's of numbers. As to the rest, no as they are not necessary."

Lyner shook his head, and replied, "I'm sorry, I can't in good conscience let my son go to a school where so many important subjects are neglected."

Dumbledore was about to state that such subjects aren't necessity in their world when it hit him, this was Harry's family. This is where he would be returning during holidays, the summer, and most likely after schooling ends. Dumbledore smiled as he realized that the solution was given by his circumstances. There are some subjects that are not needed for someone living in a different world. "Most of those subjects aren't necessary for magicals, but I have a proposition. What if Harry were to, instead of taking some select subjects, do some of these courses as independent study? The rest could be caught up on during the summer."

Hymn spoke up for the first time in the conversation, _"Um, sir, my name is Hymn, not Harry. As to your school, how would you expect me to do the work when you don't understand what I say or write?"_

Shurelia sighed and translated. Then she added, "I should explain, due to where he was found, we think, Hymn has been unable to learn to speak or write any language besides hymnose, although he understands us just fine."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded, he had never heard of an affliction like that, but the solution to him was simple. "Is there someone, preferably of similar age, that can come along to translate?"

Shurelia smiled, and answered, "His best friend can easily, and his sister could as well, and it would allow them some time apart, and cut down on some headaches."

Lyner looked at Shurelia, and shook his head in amusement. "Agreed, Miros or Neath will accompany Hymn, assuming Mir agrees."

"His name his Harry," the old man said exasperated.

"_My name is _HYMN_ I'm willing to accept the Potter surname along with my parents name, as that is my heritage, but my name was given to me by my parents, and is just as important." _Hymn said coolly.

Dumbledore smiled as he heard the translation, it was obvious that the last name being accepted was as good as he was going to get, and he ignored Shurelia using an intercom to call for the friend and sister of Hymn.

Seven minutes later, of the four in the room talking of the details of Hymn attending Hogwarts, the door opened to reveal a delicate looking young girl. At a petite four foot even when barefoot, she had ass length hair as black as night, porcelain white skin, and a cold amethyst eye completing her glacial expression. She had a scar from the center of her forehead, passing under a black eye-patch with a silver skull and crossbones in the center, to the midpoint of the left cheek. Her outfit consisted of an abbreviated black Gothic dress with white highlights. The skirt went only to just above the knees, and it was sleeveless. Completing the ensemble were a pair of black opera gloves that reached to mid bicep, white stockings and a pair of calf high boots with silver buckles holding them closed and two inch platform soles and four inch heels.

"Mother was listening in, and she has no objections to me attending the school, under the same conditions as Hymn of course," she said in a hard cold voice, nothing unusual about that tone for her. She then noticed the phoenix, and started singing.

"Miros stop, I know the bird pisses you off, it does to me as well, but we can't just attack it," Shurelia said amused.

"Fine," came the reply as Miros let her song magic go, the manifestation, that looked like a bunch of ice swords faded.

The door opened again and another girl came in, and she couldn't have been more different in appearance, and how she held herself. At five foot even, she was a good deal taller than the other girl. Her warm sapphire eyes completed her friendly expression, making her seem less intimidating than the other girl despite the increased height. She was wearing a silverish white kimono, was plain, and modest. Her white hair was bound in a single ponytail that reached to just under her neck.

"You called mom?" her usual gentle voice asked. She then noticed that Miros was there, and her expression subtly lost a good deal of warmth. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked with a trace of venom. She then noticed the bird, and was about to sing, then she noticed that Miros was also giving it a look that spoke plainly that she wanted to blast it to component atoms, so she held off as well.

"Same reason you are I imagine, so that Hymn will have a translator at the school, isn't that correct Administrator?" Miros asked.

It was times like this, that Shurelia regretted her decision to keep wearing linkage during official functions. Miros's habit of referring everybody that she isn't close to by their title, always got on her nerves, and make her want to facepalm in exasperation. "Yes that's correct, one of you will be gong with him, provided you agree of course," Shurelia answered, not giving any indication of her growing headache.

"When have I ever refused to spend time with one of my only friend administrator?" Miros asked speaking up before Neath had a chance much to the ire of the other girl. "besides, he would be gone several months, and I wouldn't want to be away from him that long."

"I would also like to go. I wouldn't want to leave _her_ alone around Hymn," Neath replied glaring at the other girl.

"Sorry Neath, Miros spoke up first, and part of the point of just sending one of you is to cut down on the fighting," Shurelia declared.

"I'll create a beacon portkey to target a safe location, that will be safer than a regular portkey, or how I got here the first time," Dumbledore paused at seeing their blank expression. "A beacon portkey uses a enchanted object to help aim the portkey, which is an object enchanted to move a person or a group of people at either specified time, or a command phrase. Each will have three locations set into it. Where you set up as destination here, Daigon alley where all the shops are, and the Hogwarts express station. Now we should get started on their shopping, we have less than a week until school starts. Give me a day or two to arrange a guide." He then grumbled inaudibly while rubbing his temples, "and to update the Hogwarts rolls, the boy whom lived, is now the girl who lived."

"May we send a few people?" Lyner asked.

Dumbledore nodded and replied, "It's customary for parents to come along."

"I will go, and I'll see whether Croix or Mir is available," Lyner decided. At seeing the look Shurelia was giving him he continued, "We both can't go, and you're far more important to the tower than I am."

Shurelia nodded irritably, and left to get some things for Dumbledore to make into portkeys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week and a half before the term starts, the Hogwarts bound duo, as well as Lyner and Mir activated their portkeys to the alley. As soon as they arrived Mir, Hymn, and Miros staggered disorientated.

Their drunken staggering lasted only a few minutes but it was long enough to concern Lyner, who then asked, "Are you three okay? What happened?"

Mir answered with a hand on her head, "It felt like something disconnected me from the tower, and almost as quickly reconnected me, I'm not hurt, but it was disorientating."

The two children, whom had decided to sit against a nearby wall all nodded n agreement.

The blond man shook his head, making note that he might have found a clue about Hymn's condition, and said, "We'll wait here until you are feeling better, then we need to head to this... Gringotts."

Ten minutes later the four headed toward the bank, and both Hymn and Lyner were disturbed by some of what they saw. Upon arrival they found a short man waiting for them.

"Hello, you must be Hymn, and his family and friends. My name is Professor Flitwik, and Dumbledore asked me to be your guide. Dumbledore gave me your vault key, so our first stop should be Gringotts," the diminutive professor commented.

Mir's eyes narrowed in suspicion before asking, "and why did Dumbledore have Hymn's key?"

"Probably for safe keeping," Flitwik answered, although now he was curious about it as well. The normal practice was to leave the key with the bank, assuming no living relatives of course.

The five waited patently for the first teller, and when it opened up they took their place at the teller.

"Hymn, formally Harry, Potter needs to access he trust vault," Flitwik said to the teller.

The goblin nodded and after glaring at the key suspiciously, and looked to the side. Nodding at what he saw, he frowned, and motioned to another that was standing nearby to assist him.

"I'll stay here, I have some questions about my son's account," Lyner said, he then turned back to the goblin and, as Hymn and the others left, said, "I'm the adoptive father of Hymn, and I would like to know what vaults he has, and all withdraws from the past ten years."

The goblin looked at him suspiciously, and asked with a sneer, "and why would you want to know that? Going to make some withdraws of your own? Is that why you are here with the correct boy, but a counterfeit key?"

Lyner's eyes narrowed at the insinuation, but maintained a mostly polite tone anyway, "No, I just know that as the last of his family, there should be no withdraws since he came into my care, and I fully expect that to be true, but with his vault key being in the hands of a stranger, and the fact that you claim it fake... Also we were wondering what we could do about something that disturbed us on our way here."

The goblin nodded as Lyner trailed off, and in a few minutes the requested documents were in the goblins hands, and what the goblin saw made him angry, there were near weekly withdraws from at least two sources. He looked up at Lyner whom was waiting patiently. "Mr..."

"Barstette, Lyner Barstette. Call me Lyner."

"Lyner then, after Harry, er, Hymn gets back and verify whom you are, we will need to talk to his account manager. Without Hymn's approval I can't say much, or give you the papers, but I can say that the account manager needs to be spoken with," said the obviously unhappy goblin.

"I'll wait, but while waiting, can we talk about what the currency of this world are?" Lyner asked.

"This world?"

and thus began a conversation of worlds, moneys, and politics that would last until the others returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the other group was 'enjoying' a cart ride courtesy of the goblin whom introduced himself as Griphook.

After most of the ones riding the cart got off, and with copious glares at both the professor and goblin for the lack of warning, the goblin took the key from the half-goblin professor, and opened the vault door after a bit of effort, which confirmed the goblin's suspicion about they key, but he also could tell they were truthful so cheated a bit to allow them into the vault.

"Wow," Hymn said to the mute nodding of the others at the heaps of gold within. Hymn, knowing that he would be paying for everything started shoveling the gold into a bag, when he had reached the limit for the year's withdraws, as evidenced by the fact he couldn't pick up anymore.

The ride back was just as harrowing as the ride down, and soon after they reached the main floor Hymn was whisked off to his account managers office with his father.

The account manager was an extremely old goblin with a sharp piercing gaze. "So," he started. "You wanted to see me about withdraws made from the potter accounts, as well as those 'official' Harry Potter products correct? I am account manager Bloodoath.

Lyner nodded, and replied, "Yes, I had adopted Hymn nearly ten years ago, and never been here before to check the accounts or object to the products."

The goblin nodded and said in his gravelly voice, "Let's start with the easiest thing to deal with, the products. With Hymn's signature on some documents we can start the legal process on them, and prevent further sale, and manufacture of the products. We normally charge a twenty percent fee on all profits made from the lawsuits for this service, and trust me, with all the 'Official' products out there, I expect this to be quite a bit, but with how much an guaranteed win this case is, and the profit potential, we'll drop it to fifteen percent.

Now the withdrawals are a little bit more complicated, not on the Weasley withdraws, that is clear cut theft, and will be dealt with accordingly, but the Dumbledore ones. He is currently listed as Hymn's magical guardian, so he is authorized to remove funds for Hymn's upkeep. I now have to ask, how often have you seen Dumbledore? There are certain conditions that have to be met for him to be a magical guardian of a minor."

"_I have only seen him once in my life that I can remember, he claims to have seen me when I was one but I can't remember it._" Hymn replied, with Lyner translating.

The goblin frowned at this, a certain minimum contact time must be maintained he knew, so he simply wrote down the information. He then saw that there were two withdrawals made every six months and another yearly by Dumbledore, that were paid to charities that the Potters had been donating to before their deaths. The actual amount taken by Dumbledore, and not accounted for, was rather small only a couple hundred galleons.

The Weasley withdrawals on the other hand the goblin noticed, were fairly massive, and/or regular, almost as if they were using the trust vault as their own personal expense account.

"Well I can start on the process for you, much of what Dumbledore took went to charities the Potters donated to before their death, several orphanages, and a muggleborn fund, I doubt we would win that case, and the remainder that is missing is a couple hundred Galleons, a paltry amount even to your trust fund, and easily returnable from his accounts. The Weasley withdrawals are massive, and significant, once yearly just before the start of Hogwarts, and several other times during the year," the goblin started, then his eyes narrowed. He took a sheet of paper and started doing some math, and when he was finished he was scowling. "the once a year withdrawal seems to have been used for her children's tuition, and the other amounts seem to be miscellanies expenses, and a bride price for an illegal engagement contract. I assure you that the money _will_ be returned, and they will face criminal charges. We will start those proceedings, as well as the ones against the businesses using your son's former name and image soon, as well as provide documents about which businesses do what, in case you want to keep a few running. One last issue, is that the key is false, Dumbledore gave you a counterfeit. This is a serious infraction, and depending on whether he knew or not, could increase the fines exponentially, we have taken liberty of replacing the key, and invalidating the missing key. The cost of which came from the main Potter vault."

"Thank you, When should I come back for the information?" Lyner asked while taking the offered key, while Hymn passed the counterfeit to the account manager.

"Give us a week, that will be enough time to gather and organize the data, as well as serve writs preventing the sale and manufacture of the products until we sort this out."

After the parting pleasantries the goblin smirked at the now empty chairs. "What an interesting, and profitable family," he said knowing that their offer of fifteen percent was better than the closes human solicitor of sixteen percent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An impatient Flitwik, Mr, and Miros were glad to see the two coming out of the back rooms. And after a brief explanation of what occurred they started out on their shopping trip.

They skipped the robes after Madam Malkin tried to put one on Hymn and the robes just shifted to his original outfit, making it obvious that getting them would be pointless...

Although the companions of the blond boy had hearts in their eyes directed at Hymn made for an amused group.

Shopping for books was uneventful, although several extra books, at Flitwik's suggestion was purchased, including a couple extra spell books, and some potion manuals.

The trunk shop was uneventful as they bought a three compartment trunk with expanded interior.

The apothecary had a greasy haired man whom ignored them as thoroughly as they ignored him.

On the way to their next destination they passed a blond man, his wife, and his son. The older man smirked when he say hymn, and chuckled when he saw the star struck expression on his son's face.

Then finally the wand shop, which broke the trend of nothing happening...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you decided to come here at last, Harry Potter," Ollavander the old man whom ran the Store commented.

"_It's Hymn!" _said an exasperated boy.

After hearing the translation the old man smiled mysteriously and replied, "Very well, lets find you two a wand shall we?"

"Me?!" Miros replied. "I'm just going as a translator, to help my friend."

"Nonsense, lets try... Oak with unicorn hair ten inches stiff, give it a flick," He said as he handed the wand to Hymn.

The instant that the wand touched Hymn's hand, it audibly screamed, "NOOOOO!", and shot off...

through the far wall.

"Well, that was... unique," the wand maker commented slightly amused. "I'm going to have to try and find it later. Now phoenix feather and willow, nice and supple."

Hymn reached for the wand, that decided to squirm out of Ollavander's hand before the cross-dressing boy even touched it, and once it hit the floor, started moving in an inchworm like manner away from the two children.

The wand maker frowned, he had NEVER seen such strong rejections before. Such strong reactions, he had once read, implicate that neither wood, nor core are even close to being compatible so much so that trying any of that type of core or wood again is pointless. He had only one more core type to try of the already made wands in stock, and considering last wand ran from both children, he figured he might need to make two custom wands with the rarer cores that he had in stock but not made into wands, a thought that made him giddy with anticipation, he so rarely had the chance, or need, to use some of his rarer materials. Taking a random dragon heartstring and pine, he tried handing it to hymn, only for it to turn into a butterfly sized dragon and try and fly out the window. Ollavander, casting a quick series of spells, captured it in a small cage, thinking that if it was a permanent shift, he might sell it to Hagrid.

"Well, this is an unusual effect, none of my wands seem to be even slightly compatible with either of you, come into the back room, and we can discover what will be needed for your wands," the creepy old man said before ushering the four into the back. He then quickly cast a spell of his own design at the two children. The spell's purpose was to make strings of light go from the target, to the proper materials a red string for the core, and a blue for the wood, and a green bar representing the length. The spell was completely useless for already crafted wands, but for making custom wands it was a godsend. He was mildly surprised to see a red string go from Miros to her mother's hair, and one from Hymn to a locket he wore. Both children had blue strings going toward a blue crystal pendent that Miros wore. Hymn's bar was a solid foot long, and Miros's was nine inches. "Interesting, what is in the locket?" He asked while making notes and measuring the green bars.

"A hair from his adopted mother," Miros answered for Hymn.

"Do you think I can get more of the crystal that is around her neck? A few blocks of each ten inches and fourteen inches, I haven't made a crystal wand before so it might take me a few tries, I also need the hair from the locket, and one from the young woman."

Hymn hesitantly opened the locket to pull out the long white hair and Mir cut a few strands off, and handed them over, while Lyner left to obtain some blocks of song stone for the wand maker.

The old man took the hairs, and placed them into small parchment pouches and labeled them, inwardly he was pleased, he had more than enough for the wands, some to experiment with, and some to keep in reserve.

It took nearly an hour for Lyner to return with the crystal blocks, he handed them to Ollavander while saying, "Here three song stone blocks of each of the requested lengths. When can we expect to see the finished wands?"

"Eight days, with the final school rush, and the unique materials, perhaps nine. I'll subtract the cost of any left over materials from your bill." the creepy old man said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next stop Flitwik suggested was the pet store, he recommended an owl, as they are seen as most useful to magicals, and passed along a little secret. The three animals listed on the supply list, are actually only suggestions, as long as they don't pose a threat to the students.

Hymn and Miros ignored the owls, as they didn't see much use or them at home.

While Hymn was browsing, Miros found something unusual, a fox. While that might not ordinary be unusual, the fact that she was a deep purple color, with the tips of the four tails being a mixture of silver and gold fur, made it unusual. It was very friendly toward her though.

"Want to come with me?" Miros asked in her customary cold voice with her left hand toward the fox.

The fox looked doubtful for a bit, before yipping and butting her hand with her head.

Miros gave a cold smile, and picked up the fox and carried her to the counter.

Hymn meanwhile, was looking, and trying to ignore a particularly pesky owl. He had passed by the owls (where he had acquired his stalker), the cats (whom had ignored him), it wasn't until he found himself in front of the snakes did he pause. There, sunning itself on a rock, watching Hymn's every move was a small plain looking green snake. Batting away the pesky owl Hymn bent down to look it in the eyes. Ignoring the slight tingle and stiffness meeting it's eyes cause he too brought his choice to the counter, leaving a disappointed white owl behind.

The man at the counter was surprised by the choices, a species of snake that he has yet to be able to identify, and a kitsune he acquired under... odd circumstances, especially after the beautiful white owl made it clear she was interested. Frankly though he was glad to be rid of both of em, so a relatively good deal of 30 galleons for the both of them, most of which was for the kitsune, was agreed on.

As the families walked out the accompanying professor turned with a glare toward shop owner, whom spoke up before the diminutive charms master could speak, "Don't blame me, it was her idea." before walking to clean up the cages that had the animals in them.

The diminutive man shook his head in amusement, and left to catch up with is charges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine days later saw the four back into the wand shop. And after paying the exorbitant fee of one hundred and fifty galleons apiece for the wands they left quickly back to their room at the leaky cauldron that they had rented until the term started.

While the two children played with their wands and pets, Lyner pored over the documents the goblins gave him.

The vast majority of which were from the 'official' Harry Potter products. He had already set most into the lawsuit pile.

There were two however that he was conflicted on. The first was a bakery that made 'Harry Potter' lightning bolt cakes. The second sold some of the more inoffensive products. Both businesses were making regular deposits into the Potter accounts, so they seemed more reasonable than the other shops, so simply putting them out of businesses seemed slightly unfair. The man's hand twitched to where he would have normally had a funbun to snack on, and stopped when he realized he didn't have one.

That's when it hit him, there were food, and objects here that didn't exist in his world, and vice versa. He could talk to them both about being an official import export business keeping them working, but removing the offensive products, and of course talking to Dumbledore to arrange transport, for slice of profits.

"I'll be back Hymn, Miros, don't cause too much trouble for Mir," Lyner said as he walked out the door with the papers, smiling at finding a solution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had finally come, Mir led the two to the train station as Lyner was busy with the goblins again, setting up the two relatively honest shop owners with their new businesses. When they arrived they saw a family of redheads, the oldest of which was asking about the platform number and talking about muggles. They were ignored as they were told by their guide how to get to the train.

"Goodbye mother," Miros said frostily while giving her mother a tight hug.

Mir shook her head at her daughters customary mannerisms as she returned the hug. Then she swept up the boy she considered as good as a son-in-law already in a hug. "Take care of Miros for me ok?"

The trap nodded as they casually walked to the platform, ignoring the gibbering redheads completely as they tried to get their attention.

Finding an empty compartment was quick and painless, the one they had chosen was the very last one they could find, unknowing that the train automatically adds more every time all the empty compartments are filled. As the two settled in, the kitsune settled into Miros's lap as soon as she was released, and the snake slithered up to hang around Hymn's neck. After the two new students pulled out a few books to read on the trip, a few notebooks, and pens, the four settled into a comfortable silence, with the creatures reading over their owners shoulders, or from their lap.

This silence lasted all of fifteen minuted when the compartment door opened. There... stood a redheaded boy of about their age.

"Can I sit here? The rest of the train is full," the boy lied.

Both Hymn and Miros shrugged and nodded.

"As long as you let us study in piece. We are trying to get ahead of out studies," Miros said frostily.

The redhead gulped and nodded at the seeming hostility of the short Reyvateil.

He then noticed the pets, and asked nervously, "Your pets aren't going to eat mine, are they?"

"Your pet?" Miros asked politely, if coldly.

Ron pulled out his pet rat, which the snake ignored, since he was more interested in the history reading Hymn was doing, but the fox glared at the rat, but didn't move toward it."

"Guess not..." the redhead trailed off as he put is rat back in his pocket.

As the train started moving the boy started fidgeting, not used to sitting still, and then opened his mouth, "My name is Ron, what's yours?"

He was met by four glares from pets and humans sitting with him, before Miros answers, "Miros, that's Hymn."

"Want to play exploding snap?" Ron asked.

"No."

The redhead looked at the two apparent bookworms and wondered why they were so interested in the school books.

Just then, the door opened and short mousy young girl with startling blue eyes, and long dark purple, nearly black, hair entered. She was wearing a quality pink robe, and a silver necklace with a heart shaped amethyst hanging from it. "Ummm, mind it I sit here?" she asked in a quiet nervous voice. At seeing two of the occupants shake their heads she moved her trunk to the rack, and sat down. Opening a issue of the quibbler she started quietly reading much to the annoyance of the last person in the compartment.

About midway through the girl's magazine, a bushy haired girl, along with a chubby nervous boy barreled in. The girl asked, "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his, and we've been searching the empty compartments, before bothering others."

Hymn shook his head while Miros replied, "no."

a pause.

Then it clicked what she said, and both of the compartments original occupants turned toward the, now nervous, redhead.

"_Get out,"_ Hymn said.

"Why should I?" Ron asked, right before a throwing knife stuck into the wall next to his ear. The boy swallowed hard when he turned toward Hymn whom had another knife in his hand, much to the horror of the observers, minus Miros.

"Y_ou lied to get in here with us, why?_" Hymn asked in a sweet voice.

At hearing the translation, Ron paled as he realized that his 'brilliant' plan to befriend the 'girl'-who-lived had failed, and he rushed to the door, knocking the girl in it over in the process, and ran into a different car.

"We're approaching Hogwarts in a few hours, so you should get changed, and you shouldn't be carrying knives," the girl said in a bossy tone.

"I'm not a student I'm just here to translate for Hymn, and Hymn has special permission to wear normal clothes. The knives aren't your concern," Miros calmly stated.

The girl left in a huff, while the two occupants packed up their belongings.

With no other event beyond a rude blond boy looking for Harry Potter, but only seeing two 'mudblood' girls, along with a vaguely familiar one, left without a word.

"Umm..." the pink haired girl hesitantly started, catching the attention of the other two, _"Speak Hymnose, you do? Try learn front book, yet not good. Help mind?"_

The two dimensional travelers looked at each other and giggled at the mangling of the language, witch made the mousy girl blush, before Hymn nodded her agreement. The trio spent the remaining time on the way to school helping the newcomer to the group study their complex language.

After the train stopped the trio got off and followed the large man that was calling for the first years to a group of boats.

The trip across the lake was miserable for the three, they ended up with a leaking boat that apparently only stayed afloat through magic.

Even the majestic view of the castle was muted by the half boat full of frigid water. The shivering, and dripping trio, along with the rest of the students walked up to the castle, where a stern looking woman waited. The woman noticed the shivering group and quickly cast some drying and warming charms, and making a mental note to have the boats checked.

The purple haired girl whispered a warning about how they introduce ghosts at this point to her new friends. So they weren't frightened as the other muggleborns/raised were.

Soon they were called in for the sorting. And after some names were called, the stern professor called "Bartel, Miros."

An exasperated Miros went to the stool, and sat on it. A second after she put the hat on, it yelled out, "Whatever house her friend is in."

this caused a fair amount of grumbling, which both Miros and Hymn ignored, as well as the rest of the names until, "Fudge, Aura."

The purple haired girl walked up to take her turn at the hat, when she tripped and bashed her head on the stool. Shakily standing, and attempting to ignore the laughter of most of the rest of the school, she had the hat placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

She walked unsteadily toward the table when another woman intercepted her, and led her from the hall.

Soon enough, was the last name most everybody was waiting for, with a different first name.

"Potter, Hymn."

The cross dressing boy walked toward the stool, ignoring the whispers and glares.

_'Hmmm lets see...' _came a foreign thought.

**'What the hell do you think you're doing!?'**

_'I need to look in his mind to see where to sort him.'_

**'No way in hell, you're not allowed, now get out!'**

_'But...'_

Hymn was completely confused, as he was only hearing the hat side of the argument. And was patiently waiting for the announcement.

**'No buts. GET. OUT!'**

_'fine' _came the last grumbles response.

The hat decided to made decision based off what little it saw of him, and opened it's brim and shouted...

Chapter end!

Like it? Hate it? Review please!

End note: for the front part of Hymn's hair look up Elulu/Eruru from Utawarerumono.


End file.
